Sam Lane (Earth 1)
Army |relatives= |status=Alive |species=Human |gender=Male |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 4 Episode 2: Gone |death= }} Samuel "Sam" Lane is a General in the Army, and the father of and . Physical Appearance Sam Lane is a middle aged man. He's balding with gray hair and brown eyes. Personality Lane was a very strict father, but he was also very clever. Anytime Lois had a boyfriend, he would torture them, not because he didn't like them, but to test Lois. He wanted to see if Lois was willing to stand up to him to be with them, which she never did with anyone but Clark. This won his approval of Clark. While it was not outright stated he knew Clark was The Blur and later Superman, he did hint that information and sometimes acts as a mentor to Superman such as after the incident where Superman attacked Luthor in a fit of rage, he lectured Superman saying men in their position cannot afford to lose control of their emotions. Season Four When and her father were put in protective custody, recruited General Lane to help them escape the "safe house". After Lois traveled to to investigate her cousin's death, Sam arrived at the only to take his daughter back with him after thanking the Kents for their hospitality. Later he appeared on the farm once again to inform Lois that she failed her senior year and she would be attending to get enough credits to graduate. Months later he and decided to leave the country in order to locate his younger daughter , but the prevented Lois from leaving with her father. It is unclear if the General himself succeeded in finding Lucy. Season Five General Lane provided Chloe with covert surveillance equipment to help infiltrate the building and rescue his family. Season Six General Lane continued his duties as a three-star military general. Lois told Clark and Chloe that he liked Wes Keenan. Wes was the only soldier that General Sam ever respected. Season Nine In the alternate future, Lois mentioned to that her father was a General and still couldn't figure out how she had gotten an M1 Abrams tank to take her to prom. Later, Lois was seen talking to Sam Lane on the phone regarding her wedding to Clark. Season Ten Lois mentioned that General Lane was a 'Four Star General', implying a promotion. General Sam Lane and Lucy pay an unexpected visit to Lois and Clark ambushing them at the Kent Farm while they're having a moment of intimacy. During his stay, Sam tests his daughter by giving Clark some trials such as a list of meaningless chores to do, a third degree interrogation to see her reaction and his disapproval of the vigilantes movement in society. He also informs them that he's the senior military supervisor for the to be passed in the senate in Washington DC but he's facing opposition from who's against the bill being passed. But Martha isn't the only one who's against the act, is also against it and plans to prevent it from being passed by attempting to assassinate Sam by using his youngest daughter to produce evidence of Clark's involvement with the vigilante group to get him away from Clark's protection . Rick gives Lucy a pen that has a tracking device to track Sam's location. After Sam confronts Clark on his connection to The Maiden of Might, he declares to Lois his disapproval of her relationship with Clark and orders her to leave her prepared Thanksgiving dinner to return to her apartment at the . Lucy slips the pen in her father's pants pocket, At the Talon a heartbroken Lois confronts her father and declares her undying love and commitment to Clark. Sam, appearing upset at his daughter's decision, drops his pen on the table and leaves with Lucy from the apartment. Rick launches a homing missile to the General's location, the Talon. However, he left his tracking device with Lois in the apartment. The missile was launched and destroyed the apartment but Clark as the Blur rushes in and rescues her, returning her to her family. Relieved by his daughter's rescue by the Blur, Sam apologizes to Clark for his previous treatment of him and reveals his real motives to Clark that he was actually testing Lois's love for Clark, and Clark is the only one that Lois has ever stood up for, which proves she loves him. Before entering for dinner Clark asks Sam a secret request concerning Lois. Inside the Kent house, Sam, his daughters and Clark enjoy a lovely Thanksgiving dinner. Appearances Notes. * At the end of Ambush, Clark asks Sam a question concerning Lois. This question is not revealed, but it is assumed this is where Clark asks for Sam's blessing in marrying Lois. * Sam was not shown interacting with Chloe. They did interact briefly in Mortal, although this happened offscreen. * 's version of Sam Lane is shown to be less harsh in his opinion of both and Superman, unlike in the comics. Trivia * Michael Ironside was also the voice of Darkseid in Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League (the animated series), and Justice League Unlimited (the animated series). Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters